


Eyes On Me

by ElectricDove



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/ElectricDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 24 hour prompt: Strip poker</p><p>(Special thanks to my amazing help, <a href="http://rhettsglasses.tumblr.com/">Robin</a><3)</p><p>This was a lot of fun!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the 24 hour prompt: Strip poker
> 
> (Special thanks to my amazing help, [Robin](http://rhettsglasses.tumblr.com/)<3)
> 
> This was a lot of fun!

He hadn't thought it through really, hadn't thought further than the idea of Link stripping before him. Taking off his clothes piece by piece, exposing more of his gorgeous body to Rhett, baring more of his skin as the evening would progress. He wasn’t going to let an opportunity like this pass.

When they found -jokingly confiscated- the card deck with naked girls from Eddie, Link had brought up the idea to play a game with the cards, blushing as he looked through the barely decent pictures. That's when Rhett's flash of brilliance hit him and he dared Link to make it an interesting kind of game. It only took a bit of teasing and joking about his masculinity to convince his friend to agree to a game of strip-poker at the end of the day, their own office giving them enough privacy once everyone left. The blush on Link's cheeks hadn't left the whole afternoon, and accompanied by random giggle fits it reminded Rhett of how boyish Link can look. 

Sitting here now, nearly naked, with sweat creeping down his spine, Rhett hadn't even thought about how strip-poker would mean he’d be getting naked too. He’s rubbing his exposed thighs with clammy hands, trying not to look too intently at the seemingly endless expanse of naked skin before him. 

“Your turn. And stop staring at my nipples, brother.”  
Laughing with Link seems like the safest option, his flushed cheeks feeling hot and tight. Making light of the situation, trying to defuse the tension rising within himself, Rhett calls back. 

“Can’t help it, Link, it’s like they’re taunting me!”  
He tries making sense of the cards in his hands, his eyes only resting on them for a second, the pictured girls not even registering now that he has a giggling and nearly naked Link in front of him. His gaze strays back to Link’s chest, widening briefly as he witnesses a stray finger gently trailing over one of the hardened nubs, making the soft brown skin pucker up some more. 

Watching in fascination at the sight before him, Rhett feels an excited twitch in his groin, his already more than just interested cock filling out and hardening underneath the protective cover of his shirt. Earlier that night he’d been glad about the long trails of his button-up and the way they covered up anything going on in his nether regions; right now it would be extremely telling if he’d be sitting here with himself just in his tight underwear.

“Link!”

He didn’t know he had it in him to call out and stop him, but if Link continued like this he’d surely lose his composure. As Link giggles an embarrassed ‘sorry’, hiding his own flushed cheeks behind his deck of cards, Rhett takes another look at his own cards while adjusting himself none too subtly. If Link is allowed to act shamelessly like that, he can at least make himself comfortable.  
It’s satisfying to watch Link’s mouth fall open, his eyes following the movement of Rhett’s hand and staring intently even after it falls away to the side again. 

Watching Link watch him is way more exciting to him right now than actually playing, or even winning, the game. The whole idea is to get naked together anyways, right? Seeing how he’s the one with more clothes on at the moment and Link is staring at him with wide, hungry eyes, Rhett reasons he can stand to forfeit.  
So instead of trying to make sense of his cards, see if he’s got enough to win this round, Rhett folds and throws them on the table between them. 

“I fold. You win this round, Link.”

Standing up to his full height, Rhett’s fingers come up to his shirt collar, his own eyes trained on Link’s face. Every opened button is accompanied by a deep inhale of breath, Link breathing heavy when the last button is finally done and his shirt now framing his naked chest. Without looking down at himself, Rhett knows his erection is jutting out, tenting the front of his briefs obscenely as he stands in front of his best friend in their office. It only takes a look at Link’s red face, and a quick peek at the stretched front of Link’s own underwear, to know he makes an appealing image to Link at least. 

Going for sexy and smouldering, Rhett keeps his gaze on Link as he moves to throw his shirt off, but his back starts protesting immediately as he traps his arms in his sleeves. Before he can make even more of a fool of himself, Link is right there in front of him, standing very close and keeping him still with warm hands on his shoulders.

“You okay? Here, let me help.”

Link’s hands are warm and gentle, taking off his shirt slowly while looking up at Rhett the whole time. When his shirt finally falls to the ground Rhett feels breathless, the eye contact between the two of them taking his breath away. He can’t look away, Link’s familiar blue eyes keeping him captive. The quick break, bright eyes flickering down to his mouth, is enough to get Rhett moving. 

Without wasting any more time, they come together in a frenzy, mouths clashing against each other as long arms wind around backs, gripping naked skin and pressing their bodies even closer.  
Passionate open-mouthed kisses are making his head spin, Rhett’s no longer thinking clearly as he meets Link’s tongue with his own. Being this close, Link everywhere around him, is much more than he could’ve imagined for this evening. His hands trail down lower, over Link’s spine to the dip just above his ass, stopping there a moment before he cups the flesh of it in both of his hands.

His low groan is perfectly accentuated by Link’s much higher whimpering sounds, his hands kneading Link’s ass. Rhett’s desperate for more, lifting Link with his hands to stand up on his toes. However, his aching back would never allow him to fully lift Link up like he wants to. Link’s hands on his chest, pushing him away a little bit, stop him before he loses himself and the night could end in disaster. But the way he’s looking up at Rhett with a sly grin on his face, combined with his flushed cheeks and glittering eyes makes him look gorgeous. 

“Maybe we should call it a draw and we both lose?”  
Link is hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Rhett’s briefs, wiggling his ass in Rhett’s hands at the same time. The soft layer of Link’s underwear does nothing to hide the jiggle. Rhett answers with a grin of his own, their hands working fast on the last remaining pieces of clothes and bodies coming together with nothing between them.

Losing together was definitely better than winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on my [tumblr](http://touchinganelectricdove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
